Technical Field
This invention relates to rinsers and more particularly to self-skimming rinsers.
In the past there have been many rinser designs that have recognized various principles of cleaning. Applicant's invention recognizes the principle that grease rises to the top and that the surface water must be constantly clean for the rinse water to stay clean.